JUST GIVE ME A REASON
by Joan Cherry
Summary: Destino: Encadenamiento de los sucesos considerado como necesario y fatal. Existe el destino, la fatalidad y el azar; lo imprevisible y, por otro lado, lo que ya está determinado. Damon y Elena comparten un estilo de vida en comun. ¿Sera su vida parte del destino o es un juego de nunca acabar?
1. Chapter 1

**JUST GIVE ME A REASON**

**Historia original, los personajes pertenecen a L.J. smith y a la serie.**

**Capitulo 1**

**barreras**

Elena conducía su Maserati negro como si la carretera y el mundo fuera suyo, se consideraba una mujer independiente desde que tenia la edad suficiente para tomar decisiones sin que le importara el que dirán. Sin reglas, sin limites, asi se sentia al conducir en ese fantástico auto regalo de su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Elena Katherine Gilbert, hija de Grayson Gilbert el prestigioso gobernador de la ciudad de Nueva York y de la mundialmente diseñadora Miranda Sommers era una preciosa chica, adinerada y probablemente una de las mas malcriadas de lado Este de la ciudad según su hermano mayor Jeremy, tenia todo lo que una chica pudiera desear y lo que no tambien, en especial problemas.

Elena acelero cuando se encontró cerca del terreno de los Salvatore, su mejor amigo Damon era un chico problema, mujeriego y totalmente encantador. Sus ojos azul cielo brillaban y eran perfectos para desarmar a cualquier chica, excepto a Elena quien lo conocía mejor que a su colección de zapatos.

- Damon! - grito Elena al entrar a la mansión Salvatore - Damon! - la casona llena de lujos hacia sonar la ansiosa voz de Elena en cada rincón. Subió las escaleras totalmente restauradas del siglo XIX hasta cruzar el pasillo que daba a el cuarto de su amigo - Damon Salvatore - sonrio socarrona al verlo solo vestido con unos pantalones de pijama de seda azul, su pecho totalmente descubierto, su cabello color negro desordenado y esos ojos azul cielo con ese brillo que lo caracterizaba - ¿interrumpo?

- de hecho mi querida Katerina, si - paso sus largos dedos por el largo de su barbilla tambien con una sonrisa.

- siento ser la culpable de interrumpir que contraigas una nueva enfermedad - dicho esto empujo la pesada puerta de madera y la chica que se encontraba recogiendo su ropa abrio los ojos sorprendida - ¿Tailandia? Estas probando nuevas fronteras, bien por ti Damon. - la chica paso de largo a ambos chicos que la miraban sonriendo.

- gusto en conocerte Amber o era ¿Anna?

- ¿importa? ¿la llamaras acaso? - pregunto Elena llena de sarcasmo.

- y a todo esto ¿Cuál es el alboroto?

- ¿me invitas una copa Damon?

- no quiero ser el culpable de que pierdas el cuarto de hígado que te queda

- eres un imbecil - gruño Elena - vistete, tenemos que hablar

Elena bajo hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea con sus brazos sobre su regazo como cuando esperas a que tu madre te cuestione por algo. Quince minutos despues apareció Damon, esta vez vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca muy casual.

- Podrias haberte demorado mas, digo nada me da mas placer que esperarte

- tu sarcasmo es como un dulce manjar, ¿sabias?

- no hace falta el comentario.

- estas estresada ¿Qué ocurre mi pequeño angel de amor? - solto con una carcajada mientras se dejaba caer en otro sofa lejos de Elena. - ¿no aparecio tu proveedor hoy?

- ¿acaso soy una de las perras con las que te acuestas? - Elena no era una persona facil pero Damon sabia controlarla o por lo menos su trato lo indicaba de esa forma.

- Elena me aburres ¿Qué haces en mi casa interrumpiendo mis ejercicios?

- cerdo!

- ¿Qué quieres Elena?

- Klaus esta en la ciudad - solto con su mirada envenenada.

- bien por él ¿visita?

- te va a visitar a ti, le debes cincuenta mil dólares por si no te acuerdas.

- ese caso esta cerrado.

- no cuando le debes dinero a Klaus, además superalo Damon. Agradece que se llevo a la perra de Hayley y que definitivamente pudimos darnos cuenta de lo facil que era.

- era mi prometida! - grito Damon exaltado

- pobre Damon con el corazon roto - Elena usaba su condescendencia para exasperar a Damon, sobretodo cuando la utilizaba con total alevosía para poner el dedo en la llaga.

- no juegues conmigo Elena - su mandibula estaba tensa y sus humor crispado - no te atrevas a jugar conmigo.

- ay! Por favor Damon, no estoy aquí para jugar a "Hannah Montana". -sacudio sus manos con indiferencia - Pagale a Klaus, no quiero que se la pase acosandome mientras tu lo evades.

- ¿Qué va a hacer, golpearme hasta que le pague?. Mi seguridad no lo dejaria acercarse un metro si asi lo ordeno.

- no seas nena y pagale - Elena se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar detrás de Damon - si no lo haces, un bonito rumor sobre Damon Salvatore y su ETS empezara a rondar el mundo - susurro cerca de su oido - creeme no te estoy amenazando.

- no hagas estupideces, Elena - contesto tomandola del brazo con furia.

- lo mismo para ti, dulzura - beso su mejilla y se solto de su agarre - te hablo mañana Damon - salio de la casa con el corazon disparado por la adrenalina. Ella sabia muy bien quien era Klaus pero sabia mucho mejor quien era Damon y eso la ponia alerta. Si no supiera que eran amigos desde hacia muchos años no dudaria en que al despertar al dia siguiente estaria en un escándalo mas grande que el de Bill Clinton y Monica lewinsky.

Condujo de nuevo al penthouse de su familia con el corazon aun latiendole como si acabara de correr una maraton.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - cuestiono su madre apenas la vio entrar.

- Madre! Regresaste ¿Cómo estuvo Paris?

- lo mismo de siempre - contesto con sequedad. Elena y Miranda eran complejas, un dia se amaban con todo el alma y al siguiente peleaban como enemigas a muerte.- aun no me contestas Elena

- visitando a Damon - Su relacion no era nada facil y mucho menos cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo, Miranda consideraba a Damon un enemigo publico, un riesgo para la integridad moral de cualquier chica y un gigoló sin remedio ni respeto por nadie.

- deberias frecuentar otras personas Elena. Sabes que Damon es… complicado - comento con un toque de indiferencia.

- ¿complicado? - Elena rio con fuerza al oir la ejecucion de palabras que habia tenido que pensar su madre para llegar a esa conclusion.

- Mamá para ti Damon es todo menos complicado. Aunque esa estuvo buena, ¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste la ultima vez? - Elena entrecerro los ojos mientras su madre esperaba su respuesta mirandola con esas inmensos ojos oscuros. - ¿degenerado?

- no, dije descerebrado

- brillante! - rio con mas fuerza, al final respiro hondo y puso sus manos en la cintura. - en fin, no dejare de ver a Damon porque tu piensas que es un maniático y un ninfomano.

- simplemente mantén tus distancias Elena.

-¿Dónde esta papá?

- reunión de trabajo - Elena suspiro hondo echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- me voy a la cama. Mantén tus distancias madre - hablo fuerte mientras caminaba a su cuarto. Elena hablaba por todo en general, su relación con Damon, su vida privada y en especial la relación con su padre.

Elena amaba a su papá, ciertamente para ella era una de las personas mas importantes, lo respetaba y lo consideraba respetable. Muchas veces estando pequeña escucho las discusiones de sus padres, su hermano Jeremy siempre estuvo del lado de su madre pero sin importar que escuchara, Elena apoyaba a su padre.

Para ella su madre era una persona fría y egoísta, siempre viajando y ocupándose de sus asuntos aunque por otro lado la respetaba por ser la mujer independiente que era.

Su papá el senador Gilbert tenia una larga lista de cualidades que le mostraba a sus simpatizantes pero no a su familia a excepción de Elena. Ella se habia refugiado en el poco tiempo que Grayson le daba para amarlo y respetar sus decisión aun si estas incluian cosas que ella consideraba poco respetables.

Y un cuarto de su respeto lo tenia su hermano Jeremy, el menor de los Gilbert gozaba de todo lo que podia desear un chico de diez y seis años. Era atletico, inteligente y las chicas le caian como moscas. Jeremy no era pretensioso pero si muy orgulloso y de pronto cuando vio la vida de su hermana decidio ponerse de parte de todo y todos la que la acusaran o señalaran. Y esto era el detonante de muchas discusiones entre hermanos.

En medio de aquel torbellino de personalidades estaba Damon, su constate amigo y confidente. Considerado por muchos como una paria, Elena lo consideraba una de las personas mas sinceras del mundo. Damon no temia decir verdades en la cara y le importaba poco el que diran. Damon era su unico ancla y al final del dia sabia que era con el unico que contaba.

El incesante ruido del teléfono la desperto, miro el reloj de mesa y maldijo en voz alta. Tomo el teléfono y vio el nombre de Damon brillando como las Vegas y quiso matarlo.

- ¿te desperte? - dijo cuando Elena contesto el teléfono

- claro que no, estaba esperando tu llamada a las cinco de la mañana. Damon estas loco! - alzo la voz una octava y escucho que Damon reia - ¿Qué quieres Salvatore?

- ¿adivina quien llego hace unas horas y de sorpresa?

- son las cinco de la mañana, Damon. ¿Crees que estoy de humor para adivinar? - contesto entredientes. Damon rio de nuevo

- debo anotar en mi lista esto de ti que te sale tan natural

- ¿Quién es, Damon? - gruño Elena

- ¿en serio no quieres adivinar? - siguió regodeadoze con el mal humor de Elena

- Damon!

- ok, ok. Stefan Salvatore

- ¿tanta payasada por el ñoño de tu hermano?

- siempre me parecio divertido que estuviera detrás de ti por años como un perro y tu solo le dabas migajas de tu cariño. - se carcajeo Damon

- si, si, pobre Stefan. - Elena rodó los ojos.

- y lo mejor de todo - continuo riendo con fuerza - es que le hiciste el favor de acostarte con él y despues gritarle en la cara que era un acosador cuando quiso hacerte sentir especial en aquel baile de primavera. Eres una bruja.

- llamaste para reclamarme o para que de nuevo tenga pesadillas por aquel favor que te hice con Stefan.

- espera, espera… - rio un poco mas y luego respiro aliviado soltando un suspiro - listo, la cuestion es que mi querido hermano ahora tambien llamado Stefan "mejor amigo por siempre de Klaus" Salvatore es la clave de todo mi predicamento. - aquello llamo la atención de Elena quien se olvido de todo lo anterior incluyendo la hora y se incorporo en la cama interesada.

- ¿Cómo es que tu hermano conoce a Klaus? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo es que se volvieron amigos?

- Al parecer mi querido hermano estuvo de amores con la hermana menor de Klaus, Rebekah. Ella no es una chica facil como TU comprenderas - rio de nuevo al señalar lo obvio, Elena suspiro con frustración - la cosa es que Rebekah estaba obsesionada con Stefan y este consiguió que ella se alejara de algunas "malas relaciones" con unos enemigos de Klaus y bueno es un hombre muy agradecido.

- interesante! - exclamo Elena - ¿esto en que nos ayudara?

- la deuda Katerina

- deja de llamarme asi, sabes que odio que lo hagas.

- eres tan insulsa a veces - exclamo Damon con poca cordialidad.

- y tu tan imbecil pero en tu caso seria todo el tiempo. - cotraataco Elena con furia.

- basta ya! Estamos en un punto.

- aja! la deuda tuya con Klaus. Oh! Ya entiendo, ¿esperas que tu dulce e incauto hermano abogue por ti ante el idiota de Klaus?

- No!

- ¿entonces que Damon?, tengo sueño y esto de darle vuelta a las cosas me estan cansando.

- Stefan la pagara

- ¿Cómo haras que él lo haga?

- no hare nada, él lo hara solo o mas bien lo haremos.

- ¿haremos?

- siente un poco de simpatia por ti aun teniendo claro el hecho de que lo trataste peor que nada y lo humillaste. Utilizaremos eso para que pague la deuda. Yo me quedo con mi dinero, a ti te halagan un poco cosa que no te cae mal, Stefan se siente realizado como hombre y todos ganamos.

- dudo que eso pase

- ¿estas conmigo? - continuo sin prestarle atención al comentario de Elena

- siempre y lo sabes. Aunque tus planes apesten.

- ya ves. Eres la chica que todo ñoño se merece - dijo burlon - en serio Elena, eres genial nena

- ¿ya puedo seguir durmiendo?

- ok, sueña conmigo - y con esto colgo.

La historia entre Elena y Stefan era muy simple y al mismo tiempo complicada. Stefan era el hermano menor de Damon y desde siempre habia estado enamorado de Elena, la parte mala era que él siempre se habia inclinado por alimentar su intelecto y evadia cualquier contacto femenino, sus padres confiaban en él para hacer lo que su hermano no hacia, honrar a la familia; pero cuando Stefan se fijo en Elena no sabia en que se metia, lo unico que conseguia recordar de todo eso era que ella era una "perra condescendiente" como cariñosamente la llamaba Damon.

Asi que cuando un dia sin mas Elena se dejo alagar por Stefan este fue el hombre mas feliz. Le llevaba flores, hacia cds con canciones que hacian recordarla, incluso llego a comprarle una estrella en internet. Elena sonreia y daba las gracias besandolo apasionadamente por unos segundos luego daba la media vuelta y desaparecia entre la multitud.

Por semanas Elena venia insistiendo en llevarlo a la cama pero como iba a ser su primera vez se resistio un poco pero Elena resultaba bastante persuasiva y conseguia lo que deseaba cuando lo deseaba, sin mas preambulos y sin romanticismos le quito la virginidad antes del baile de primavera, despues de aquello Elena viajo un fin de semana a Praga y a su regreso no tuvo escrupulos en denigrarlo y rechazarlo delante de todo el colegio. Damon se divirtió, Elena lo ignoro por completo y Stefan dolido y humillado dejo el colegio y viajo a internarse en Suiza.

En suiza Stefan habia encontrado la fuerza que no tenia en Nueva York, esa misma que usaria para encontrar respuestas a lo que habia ocurrido años atrás, cada que pasaban los años se dio cuenta de que habia sido usado por una chica inescrupulosa como Elena, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla y exigirle una explicacion. Lo que Stefan aun no habia aprendido era que Elena se armaba de mañas y secretos que escondia bajo una fachada de perfeccion, actitud conocida solo por Damon.

**Este es el primer cap de mi, espero que les guste. Actualizare una vez por semana… sorry por algun error no manejo ninguna Beta ni nada. Reviews por fa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**EN EL AMOR Y LA GUERRA…**

**La historia es original, los personajes pertenecen a L. y a CW**

Elena bajo las escaleras cuando no pudo dormir mas, con un poco de mal humor y sin ganas de enfrentarse a nadie. Tomo asiento en su lugar en la mesa para disfrutar de su desayuno.

- Buenos dias princesa! - Saludo su papá sin dejar de mirar su celular

- Buenos dias papi! - respondio con una sonrisa.

- que madrugadora - se sento en la mesa y tomo el periodico - no esperaba verte hoy - Grayson era una persona que no estaba muy al tanto de la vida de su familia, sin embargo, la relacion con Elena era diferente. Una chica persuasiva y el centro de atención no era facil evadirla.

- pense en aprovechar el dia ¿quieres que almorcemos hoy?

- lo siento cariño, debo estar en un par de reuniones hoy y me tomara todo el dia - Elena suspiro - pero tal vez puedas ir con tu madre al club, hoy recaudara fondos para alguna de sus organizaciones y le vendria bien un poco de relaciones publicas.

- ¿relaciones publicas? ¿Elena? - interrumpió Jeremy con algo de sarcasmo en su comentario - Elena lo unico que conseguiria seria escandalizar y llenarse de champagne mientras observa a quien se va a llevar a la cama. - termino de decir Jeremy con una sonrisa socarrona

- ¿Por qué no te callas y pretendes que no existes?

- no seas infantil Elena.

- y tu no seas envidioso. Al menos fui una hija deseada y no un intento de salvar una relacion como tu.

- suficiente! - Miranda exclamo con tono severo - Grayson alguna vez podrias detener las tonterias de tu hija ¿no crees?

- esta claro que Elena y Jeremy son grandes, si desean ser desdeñosos entre ellos es su problema - contesto solo levantando los ojos un poco para verla mientras los labios de Miranda se fruncian con rabia.

- esa era la respuesta que espera. Ni mas ni menos - Miranda se sento y realizo todos los movimientos para acomodarse a desayunar con rabia.

- Elena te acompañara hoy al club - continuo Grayson ahora sin mirar a nadie solamente a su periodico.

- claro que no! - se opuso Elena - no ire a reunirme con un monton de esposas desesperadas y desocupadas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cómo estar metida en la casa de los Salvatore haciendo quien sabe que con Damon? - ataco Miranda.

- es mejor que estar contigo - Elena tenia los ojos brillantes y llenos de ira.

- ya basta! - Grayson tiro el periodico a la mesa haciendo tambalear su taza de café. - no te estoy pidiendo el favor, Elena. Vas a ir con tu madre a ese evento y vas a sonreir, te vas a portar como una Gilbert y por una vez en la vida vas a fingir que amas a tu madre. Damon Salvatore estara a una llamada cuando termines ¿entendiste? - Elena queria hacer una rabieta como cuando era niña y que su papá la dejara hacer lo que ella queria, pero su actitud rebelde no le ayudaba cuando su padre se ponia asi - y tu las acompañaras Jeremy - anoto cuando lo vio reir por lo bajo.

- ¿yo por que? ¿Qué hice?

- lo haras sino quieres que tu auto se quede en el taller hasta que se me de la gana. - se puso de pie y tomo el portafolios que una de las empleadas traia - ah! y Miranda… - se detuvo mientras acomodaba su traje de Armani - deja de ser una pesada y comportate como una madre, es estupido que te pongas a la altura de Elena en una discusión - dicho esto salio de comedor sin decir nada mas.

- llamare a Damon, no pienso ir a tu estupido evento sin alguien que valga la pena - se levanto de la mesa dirigiendose a su cuarto sin prestar atención a su mamá quien gritaba su nombre.

Los eventos sociales era parte de la vida de Elena desde que tenia memoria y fue en uno de esos eventos a la edad de 12 años donde habia conocido a Damon.

Ese dia Elena habia salido de uno de sus berrinches habituales y tambien habia sido la primera vez que su madre la golpeaba por ello, tan solo fue una nalgada pero ella simplemente estaba ofuscada y enojada. Camino hasta el lago y tomo una de sus pulsera de diamantes entre sus dedos, sacandola de su muñeca estaba dispuesta a tirarla al agua.

- ya Tiffany no vale nada en estos dias - se sobresalto al escuchar una voz que venia de los arbustos - sino la quieres podemos negociarla - Elena volteo y ahí estaba él. Un chico de unos increibles ojos azules de traje y con una sonrisa picara.- Soy Damon. - se presento acercandose a Elena.

- Elena. - miro a todos lados y luego de nuevo se enfoco en Damon - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres un ladron o algo asi?

- ¿ladron? - rio casi con histeria - no creo que un ladron use un traje de cinco mil dólares ¿tu si?

- no se que clase de ladron podrias ser - contesto ella encogiendose de hombros - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- lo mismo que tu - se acerco a ella hasta tenerla lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle - escapar.

En ese momento Elena supo que Damon era igual a ella, un par de chicos que no entendian aquel mundo lleno de joyas, dinero y lujos. A pesar de que Damon era un poco mayor que ella aquella tarde hablaron como si fueran viejos amigos, Elena quien era considerada madura para su edad habia logrado encontrar a su alma gemela a la edad de 12 años. Nadie entendia la extraña dinamica de la relacion de Elena y Damon a excepcion de ellos y con eso era suficiente.

- champagne, mujeres mayores y mucho dinero. Mi clase de diversión - hablo Damon desde atrás a Elena quien se veia completamente absorta.

- luces radiante - dijo Elena al verlo de frente - ¿listo para una nueva infeccion por mononucleosis?

- me extraña que tu no hayas tenido algo peor

- callate Damon! Entonces… ¿Cómo esta mi Salvatore favorito? - dijo con sarcasmo

- Stefan te manda recuerdos.

- ¿Cuál es el plan Damon? Porque sinceramente dudo que funcione

- tu lo haras funcionar, por eso necesito que empieces a gestionar una cita con mi hermanito.

- ¿ahora?

- no Elena, en un año. Obvio que ahora… mañana seria perfecto.

- eres un idiota - Damon sonrie - ¿Por qué mañana?

- Stefan decidio que quiere vivir solo y buscara apartamentos. Entonces creo que casualmente tu estaras por el vecindario, seras una niña buena y amable - Damon pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Elena mientras ella rueda los ojos - al ofrecerte a ayudar.

- ni siquiera lo he hecho y ya me aburri. ¿No puedes conseguirte a otra?

- hazlo Elena… ¿por mi? - sus encantos no surgian efecto en Elena o eso era lo que ella creia. Sus pestañas negras se batian mientras sus ojos azules la miraban como un cachorrito perdido.

- esta bien! - exclamo entre dientes despues de unos segundos - que pesado… pero a la primera tonteria me retiro, ya sabes que no soy muy tolerante.

- hecho! - la tomo de la cintura mientras caminan - ¿Miranda Gilbert esta dando problemas?

- lo usual… mucho drama con olor a Chanel numero 5

- odio ese perfume, deberian sacarlo del mercado - Elena sonrie al oir tal comentario.

- es un alivio que estes aquí, de otra forma estaria dispuesta a tirarme de cabeza al lago.

- y no es que no lo hayas intentado ¿cierto?

- estaba ebria, Damon

- cierto!… algun idiota que te rompio el corazon ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- debes saberlo muy bien ya que lo mandaste a golpear. - Damon se detuvo poniendose frente a ella mientras la tomaba de las manos.

- nadie merece tus lagrimas Elena y si de mi esta el evitarlo, lo hare.

- ¿ahora eres un cursi superheroe? - pregunto Elena sonriendo, Damon la solto y trato de alejarse pero ella lo tomo de nuevo de las manos - lo siento! Se que estaras ahí y no necesitas decirlo - ambos sonrieron.

- vamos por mas licor, en estos casos se necesitan.

Damon y Elena platicaron por un par de horas ante la mirada inquisitiva de su madre quien estaba esperando detener algun espectaculo antes de que se embriagaran y empezaran a incomodar a los invitados. A los ojos de Miranda Sommers su hija era un completo desastre sin arreglo.

- ¿actuaras pronto? - dijo Jeremy a su madre quien se mostraba claramente perturbada

- la gente nos observa. Somos los Gilbert pero tu hermana evidentemente le importa muy poco.

- ¿Por qué permites que Elena haga lo que quiere? Es obvio que te molesta ¿es por papá? - Miranda dejo su copa y miro a Jeremy

- es complicado. Elena para tu padre es importante

- ¿tu no lo eres?

- es diferente - continuo Miranda ahora observando a Elena reir y beber champagne de un solo sorbo - Elena es…

- por Dios! - exclamo Jeremy y de inmediato se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro - no es una Gilbert, quiero decir no como yo.

- Jeremy! - susurro y lo tomo del brazo arrastrandolo lejos de la multitud - son cosas privadas hijo, cosas de familia.

- cosas que me vas a contar ahora mismo, yo creo que no te has dado cuenta que soy la unica persona en esta familia que esta de tu lado. - Miranda suspiro resignada, sabia que Jeremy tenia la razon. Él esperaba con curiosidad.

- Elena es una Gilbert - hablo bajo - pero no es una Sommers - Jeremy a pesar de que sabia que algo asi pasaba no dejo de sorprenderse ante la confesion.

- ¿no es tu hija pero si de papá?

- asi es, Elena es hija de Isobel - Jeremy la miro con duda - Isobel era una pasante en el despacho de tu abuelo, tu padre la conocio y tuvieron un amorio, mucho despues de que Grayson y yo consiguieramos estabilizar nuestro matrimonio aparecio Elena, tu tenias dos años y ahí estaba esa niñita de tres años en nuestro living, temerosa y angustiada simplemente deje a un lado mi orgullo y acepte a la hija de Grayson.

- Elena es grosera, cruel y manipuladora. Aun asi como es contigo sigues tratando de llevarte bien con ella ¿Cómo es que no has hecho nada? - expreso Jeremy con rabia

- La familia es lo primero, Jeremy. Mi deber es mantenerla unida a este vinculo.

- estan pasando por encima de ti. Criaste a la hija de la amante de papá y aun asi…

- Y aun asi es mi hija - interrumpió Miranda - Elena sabe que algo falta en su vida y he tratado siempre de darle todo el amor que su madre biologica le nego.

- ella no lo quiere, mamá - continuo Jeremy dolido al saber la situación de su madre - Elena no quiere a nadie, bueno a excepción de Salvatore. No le importa nada, ni nadie.

- La situación es como es y no cambiare de parecer referente a esto… debo pedirte tu discreción Jeremy… ¿por mi? - dijo al ver la duda cubierta de enojo de su hijo. - Es importante que esto quede en secreto, algun dia Elena sabra la verdad pero ahora solo empeorara su actitud.

- ¿empeorar? - Miranda miro a su hijo suplicando su discrecion, él suspiro resignado. - esta bien - Jeremy amaba a su madre y sabia que Elena no agradeceria el sacrificio de Miranda simplemente la haria sentir peor.

Miranda nunca habia conocido a Isobel, en ese tiempo llevaba un año de casada con Grayson y las cosas no funcionaban muy bien. Él habia encontrado en ella lo que faltaba en casa, total y completa devocion. Pero cuando Miranda supo de los amorios de su esposo dedico cuerpo y alma en recuperarlo, asi fue que Grayson hizo que despidieran a Isobel alejandola de su vida. Tres años despues y con una carta ella le entregaba a su hija Elena para que se congraciara y cumpliera como padre. Desde ese dia no habian sabido nada de ella a pesar de que fue buscada por varios años. Elena desde pequeña siempre le habia encantado esconderse o huir, esa conducta Miranda pensaba que la habia heredado de su madre.

- ¿Dónde esta Elena? - pregunto a su hijo cuando de nuevo entraron al salon - disculpe - se acerco a un mesero - ¿ha visto a una chica que conversaba con un joven de ojos azules?

- oh si! Se fue ¿usted es Miranda? - ella asintio despacio - dijo que ya cumplio por hoy y que se quedara con su amigo.

- gracias!

- que ligera! - solto Jeremy enfuruñado - ya me parecia que esa actitud de andar de facil no venia de ti asi que supongo que es heredado.

- ahora toda la culpa la tiene Damon. Es mi forma de permanecer cuerda para enfrentar a Elena y sus desplantes. - Jeremy se encogio de hombros y continuo al lado de su mamá mientras hablaba con los invitados hasta terminar la tarde.

Damon y Elena habian salido del evento rumbo a una fiesta clandestina de los hijos malcriados de Nueva York o como solia llamarlo Damon "los innombrables". una mezcla extraña de los hijos de los mas importantes y reconocidos magnates de la ciudad reunidos para apostar, beber y drogarse sin restricciones.

- Damon! Elena! - grito Timothy Roberts el hijo de un senador, camino hasta ellos abalanzandose en un abrazo para los dos - ¿pense que ya no venian?

- tuvimos que hacer una parada antes

- bueno chicos, mantenganse cerca y alerta que la noche es joven

Ambos sonrieron y Timothy se alejo dejandolos solos.

- vamos por algo de tomar - dijo Elena ubicandose en una mesa cerca del bar.

Los tragos iban y venian. Whiskey, Champagne, tequila, cócteles y demas uno tras de otro acompañado de alguna droga alucinogena que hacian a Elena mas suelta y a Damon mas amoroso.

No era extraño de que despues de una noche asi Damon y Elena terminaran besandose y acariciandose por esa razon algunos asumian que ellos eran pareja. Solo un par de veces habian llegado a la cama de hecho una de esas veces resulto ser la primera vez de Elena. Sin embargo, ellos optaron por ser amigos alegando que asi se llevaban mejor de lo contrario se matarian con el ego del otro.

Muchas noches Elena las pasaba en casa de Damon y mas cuando no queria escuchar sermones de su madre por su estado alcoholizado. Esta noche no era la excepcion.

- amo esta bañera, espero no pescar una enfermedad - Damon solto una carcajada mientras se cambiaba y Elena se habia metido a la bañera de Damon a relajarse un rato.

- nadie te dijo que te metieras ahí, Elena.

- claro, eres todo un caballero.

- no necesito serlo contigo.

- claro que si, soy una dama - Elena sonrio - bueno, casi…

- eh oye, hace dias queria preguntarte sobre alguien - Damon se acerco a la bañera y se sento en el borde

- ¿sobre alguien? - Elena sintio curiosidad al escucharlo, casi nunca Damon era serio al preguntarle algo.

- ¿conoces a Caroline Forbes?

- si, tenemos tutores en comun y de hecho es una perra - Damon sonrio de medio lado

- ¿acaso tu no lo eres?

- muy gracioso - Elena rodó los ojos con desagrado - Caroline Forbes mantiene una imagen impecable pero en el fondo ella y Bonnie Bennett son unas escaladoras sociales.

-detente!… Bonnie Bennett la misma Bonnie Bennett que era tu amiga inseparable desde los cinco años? - Damon solto otra carcajada - ¿Qué hizo la pobre Bonnie para merecer tu desprecio? - Elena guardo silencio - ohhh! ¿Qué no esta saliendo con Jeremy?

- aparentemente soy una mala persona y una mala influencia.

- como se atreve a juzgarte - Dijo Damon con sarcasmo.

- Bonnie me acuso con Miranda sobre lo que paso con April Young.

- ¿no se supone que lo habias hecho con su total consentimiento?

- claro que no! Era una broma y Bonnie con su conciencia moral me arruino todo. Por eso espero que tu interes en Caroline sea una broma.

Damon miro a Elena quien tenia ese brillo determinante en los ojos. Ella no era una amiga cualquiera, Elena era posesiva y egoista con Damon, se sentia en el derecho de tomar partido cuando él tenia verdadero interes en alguien. Elena habia sido uno de los puntos de quiebre en su relacion con Hayley.

- sal de ahí ya, te vas a arrugar - Damon abandono la habitacion aun con la intencion de meterse en las sabanas de Caroline.

**Aquí termina otro cap, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews ¿acaso no es genial la relacion Delena? Nos vemos la proxima semana xoxo Cupcakes**


End file.
